codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heat-Gripper Archfiend/Fan fiction: Ulrich's Dark Cousin
A morning at Kadic, so nice, sun shining, Sissi squeaking, Tamiya and Milly talking, a bird is now flying into Yumi's bedroom window and starts tweeting its little heart out. Yumi therefore wakes up, in a bad mood because she and Sissi are forced to share a room because the latter lost her room in last week's X.A.N.A. attack, and thus twaps the bird away and it flies towards the factory. Sissi, being already awake, asks Yumi, "Why'd you do that? It's song was pretty," "I'm in a bad mood," Yumi responded in a negative tone. "Why? Period?" "No. Because Ulrich is away, the school-yard looks like a twister hit it, my house was squashed under a giant chunk of steel, and we have to share a room!" Yumi stated, steadily getting louder through the sentence, "But it could be worse, I could have been hit with a giant space laser," "Yeah," Sissi agreed, "THAT would be worse," she finished sarcastically. Meanwhile... "I'm running a scan on Lyoko right now Odd, what's the urgency?" "THE CAFETERIA IS SEARVING REAL FOOD TODAY! I'M SERIOUS!" "Really? Text me a picture." "No problem! *Belch,*" a few seconds later, Jeremy's phone beeps and he sees a cheese omlette, "Wow, Odd wasn't kidding. The cafeter.." {Knock, knock.} "I wonder who that could be," "JEREMY! WASSUP!?" a random stranger resembling Ulrich came in and blurted. "Uh... Who are you?" Jeremy asked, "But, if I had to guess, you'd be Ulrich's cous--" Jeremy realized that Ulrich said his cousin was going to be attending Kadic for the rest of the year, "Oh no," Jeremy stressed. "So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is your crash pit. If not, then someone else must be a total 'neek'!" {La Cucaracha beeps from the cousin's back pocket.} "Yeah?" The odd cousin of Ulrich's asked into the speaker, "OK! OK! I'll put you on speaker! Chill your lava," {bip} "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THERE AT KADIC!? YOU GONNA CAUSE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE!" Ulrich blasted into the phone all the from Russia, "Why in the world did you decide to go to Kadic, Jared Kymers!?" "Becuase I wantwed to! Is that such a problem!?" "Yes! Because you flirt with every third girl you see! Especially Asians! Particularly Japanese and Chinese!" "Don't worry, I'll stay away from your girlfriend, Yumi. Or was that 'Ay-litta'?" "IT'S 'I-LEE-TA' AND SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jeremy stormed. Later, while in P.E., Yumi is sulking in the corner near the bleachers, "Anything wrong Miss Ishiyama?" Jim came over and asked in a concerned tone. "I'mjust depressed becuase--" "Now lemme tell you a bit about depression, it shouldn't get to you. It's just an extention of sadness and everyone gets that way." "I was gonna say because Ulrich is gone." "Oh, I thought you were--" "If you say period I'll have to get all the girls to prank you, you know that, right?" "Um... That wasn't what I was gonna say, but I'm wrong with my guess as well." "Sorry, it's just with Ulrich being away I'm in a bad mood." "It's OK, maybe some sports will cheer you up. His cousin is here and also participating in the Martial Arts class." "Wait.. His cousin? Which one? Jared Kymers or Carla Stern?" "Um.. Is Jared Kymers the wrong answer here?" "Um... Yes it is, sorry." "It's OK, you can't control it." Aelita is talking to Odd, "So that's the plan? We just jump out with a giant Scyphozoa plushie and place it in front of Jeremy?" "Ye-ep! And we watch him scream for a good laugh," Odd responded. Milly and Tamiya are talking to Herb and Nicholas, Sissi is off talking to Mrs. Hertz and her father about what to do involving the summer school she may need to take for failing the class. And Jared is flirting with one of the cheerleaders, getting shot down as well. "I don't get it, all the girls at home fall for me because of that line, but not here! WHY!?" As for Jeremy, well, {bert bert} "Hmm? Oh great. Better call the others." {bip-bi-dip-be-dip} "Guys, tower." "Better tell Ulrich, there isn't any telling of what might happen. Remember the gravity incident?" "Yeah, and we gotta keep Jared away from the factory. We don't want him to find out about Lyoko and end up like William." "What about Lyoko and William?" Aelita froze in fear at hearing Jared ask that, "Uh.. Nothing! Nothing at all. Just LARPing!" "Sweet! Is this like 'Lethal Hallow and the 7 Gems'!? Or more like 'Bladed Maximus'?" Jared questioned excitedly. "Aelita, get out of there. Before you're infected with essence of idiot." Jeremy demanded calmly. "Nah, that's Sissi with the stupid. Jared is essence of insane." "I HEARD THAT ORD!" "Aelita, please put me on speaker." {bip} "IT'S ODD YOU INCOMPETANT BAFFOON! DO I LOOK LIKE A STUPID ORC TO YOU!? YOU'D SOONER FIND A FLIPPING ORC ON LYOKO!" "ODD!" the others except Jared scolded Odd for spilling the beans, "How could you be so reckless!? Why tell the most annoying outsider our secret!?" "Um.. What's a Lyoko? " Jared asked in a completely confused manner. (To be continued...)A morning at Kadic, so nice, sun shining, Sissi squeaking, Tamiya and Milly talking, a bird is now flying into Yumi's bedroom window and starts tweeting its little heart out. Yumi therefore wakes up, in a bad mood because she and Sissi are forced to share a room because the latter lost her room in last week's X.A.N.A. attack, and thus twaps the bird away and it flies towards the factory. Sissi, being already awake, asks Yumi, "Why'd you do that? It's song was pretty," "I'm in a bad mood," Yumi responded in a negative tone. "Why? Period?" "No. Because Ulrich is away, the school-yard looks like a twister hit it, my house was squashed under a giant chunk of steel, and we have to share a room!" Yumi stated, steadily getting louder through the sentence, "But it could be worse, I could have been hit with a giant space laser," "Yeah," Sissi agreed, "THAT would be worse," she finished sarcastically. Meanwhile... "I'm running a scan on Lyoko right now Odd, what's the urgency?" "THE CAFETERIA IS SEARVING REAL FOOD TODAY! I'M SERIOUS!" "Really? Text me a picture." "No problem! *Belch,*" a few seconds later, Jeremy's phone beeps and he sees a cheese omlette, "Wow, Odd wasn't kidding. The cafeter.." {Knock, knock.} "I wonder who that could be," "JEREMY! WASSUP!?" a random stranger resembling Ulrich came in and blurted. "Uh... Who are you?" Jeremy asked, "But, if I had to guess, you'd be Ulrich's cous--" Jeremy realized that Ulrich said his cousin was going to be attending Kadic for the rest of the year, "Oh no," Jeremy stressed. "So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is your crash pit. If not, then someone else must be a total 'neek'!" {La Cucaracha beeps from the cousin's back pocket.} "Yeah?" The odd cousin of Ulrich's asked into the speaker, "OK! OK! I'll put you on speaker! Chill your lava," {bip} "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THERE AT KADIC!? YOU GONNA CAUSE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE!" Ulrich blasted into the phone all the from Russia, "Why in the world did you decide to go to Kadic, Jared Kymers!?" "Becuase I wantwed to! Is that such a problem!?" "Yes! Because you flirt with every third girl you see! Especially Asians! Particularly Japanese and Chinese!" "Don't worry, I'll stay away from your girlfriend, Yumi. Or was that 'Ay-litta'?" "IT'S 'I-LEE-TA' AND SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jeremy stormed. Later, while in P.E., Yumi is sulking in the corner near the bleachers, "Anything wrong Miss Ishiyama?" Jim came over and asked in a concerned tone. "I'mjust depressed becuase--" "Now lemme tell you a bit about depression, it shouldn't get to you. It's just an extention of sadness and everyone gets that way." "I was gonna say because Ulrich is gone." "Oh, I thought you were--" "If you say period I'll have to get all the girls to prank you, you know that, right?" "Um... That wasn't what I was gonna say, but I'm wrong with my guess as well." "Sorry, it's just with Ulrich being away I'm in a bad mood." "It's OK, maybe some sports will cheer you up. His cousin is here and also participating in the Martial Arts class." "Wait.. His cousin? Which one? Jared Kymers or Carla Stern?" "Um.. Is Jared Kymers the wrong answer here?" "Um... Yes it is, sorry." "It's OK, you can't control it." Aelita is talking to Odd, "So that's the plan? We just jump out with a giant Scyphozoa plushie and place it in front of Jeremy?" "Ye-ep! And we watch him scream for a good laugh," Odd responded. Milly and Tamiya are talking to Herb and Nicholas, Sissi is off talking to Mrs. Hertz and her father about what to do involving the summer school she may need to take for failing the class. And Jared is flirting with one of the cheerleaders, getting shot down as well. "I don't get it, all the girls at home fall for me because of that line, but not here! WHY!?" As for Jeremy, well, {bert bert} "Hmm? Oh great. Better call the others." {bip-bi-dip-be-dip} "Guys, tower." "Better tell Ulrich, there isn't any telling of what might happen. Remember the gravity incident?" "Yeah, and we gotta keep Jared away from the factory. We don't want him to find out about Lyoko and end up like William." "What about Lyoko and William?" Aelita froze in fear at hearing Jared ask that, "Uh.. Nothing! Nothing at all. Just LARPing!" "Sweet! Is this like 'Lethal Hallow and the 7 Gems'!? Or more like 'Bladed Maximus'?" Jared questioned excitedly. "Aelita, get out of there. Before you're infected with essence of idiot." Jeremy demanded calmly. "Nah, that's Sissi with the stupid. Jared is essence of insane." "I HEARD THAT ORD!" "Aelita, please put me on speaker." {bip} "IT'S ODD YOU INCOMPETANT BAFFOON! DO I LOOK LIKE A STUPID ORC TO YOU!? YOU'D SOONER FIND A FLIPPING ORC ON LYOKO!" "ODD!" the others except Jared scolded Odd for spilling the beans, "How could you be so reckless!? Why tell the most annoying outsider our secret!?" "Um.. What's a Lyoko? " Jared asked in a completely confused manner. Aproxomately 20 minutes later, Jared is in the factory after being dragged there by the ear thanks to Aelita. "OK, we gotta de-activate that tower before X.A.N.A. really does unleash monsters into reality," Jeremy stated. "How do you know X.A.N.A. is going to do that?" Yumi asked. "Because I saw a monster try to get into a tower. It looked like a Tarantula." "WOAH! There are bugs in your LARP game!? SWEET!" Jared excitedly said. "{Sigh} No, the monsters are named Tarantulas. This is not a game, it's a world crisis type of situation and we go to a virtual world where monsters try to massacre you. We have to get to the towers and de-activate them before X.A.N.A. can cause any sort of apocalypse and kill anyone. Sometimes we do something called a 'Return to the Past' where we revert the day entirely and make it so we can change the course of time. Thus making things improve. X.A.N.A. rarely does the same kind of attack twice, let alone three times." Aelita explained. "Can you put that into terms I can understand?" Jared requested. "Monsters with weapons try to kill you as we stop an evil program's plot to destroy the Earth," Odd explained. "Cool. Send me in!" Jared excitedly demanded. {Group sigh} "OK, on one condition, if we tell you to do something, you do it unless you KNOW that you can do something else in mind and not just think highly that you can." Odd stated annoyed. "So if I see a wierd squid thing and you tell me to flee, I flee?" Jared tried to confirm. "YES!" All the other said slightly annoyed. "OK, no problem, just give me a briefing of what, where and how we achieve the goal, y'know what, JUST SEND ME IN and let me smash some skulls, or binary code, or whatever those things have!" Jared enthusiastically erupted. "I'll go make sure things are fine on the outsaide while you three are in Lyoko," Yumi stated rushing up the ladder. "Scanner, Transfer, Virtualization," Jermey processed. "WHOA! Sweet! I look like some super-freaky warrior!" Jared stated when he discovered he was in many odd clothes being a kevlar vest, bendable steel pants (trousers), and blades worn on his right arm somewhat in the shape of a bird's beak, but more rounded and shaped a little more like torpedoes, with a small round shield in his left hand, "I look like one of those warriors in those super-cool warriors like in a video game! {Glances left} Odd, you look like a nitwit. *Glances the other direction* Aelita, you look a little like an elf. *Falls down* Oof! *Gets up* Ow! *Turns around* What up with the roach thing?" "Krankrelats!" Odd screamed, "You handle them Jared." "Fine by me!" Jared responded. He moved at an 8/10 speed toward the trio of monsters and swiftly struck each with his leg sliding around on the section of Ice Sector they were on, "On most days, I hate ice and various other cold things, but today I'm all good. Reminds me of home, oh how I miss Michigan." "The tower is over and between 1-3 kilometers north of you, from my readings, Jared's shield acts like a compass too," Jeremy informed. Meanwhile, on Earth, Yumi is rushing around making sure all is fine when Tamiya asks Yumi to give her and Milly a scoop. "Not right now girls, gotta make sure everything is all right," Yumi responded in a rushed tone. "You mean from monsters?" Milly asked, "Like us?" she finished in a much more creepy tone. Yumi froze up for a moments and turn around slowly to see Milly and Tamiya with sharp, pirahna like teeth and long purple tongues, "Oh no," she stated. The young girls started to charge at Yumi but Yumi countered by flipping over them and started to run to the building, hoping to find Milly and Tamiya being the only ones infected by X.A.N.A. She sees Jim and the principal and rushes up to them, as they turn around she sees the X.A.N.A. symbol in their eyes and flees. She calls Ulrich who is still in Russia and out-of-breath, "Yumi, {huff puff} thank goodness you called, I think X.A.N.A. has activated a tower and is turning people in freaky monsters with sharp teeth and long purple tongues." "I know, your cousin, Odd and Aelita are heading to the activated tower." "WAIT! Jared's on Lyoko!?" "Yeah, we needed him to help and I had to make sure all was fine. By the way, his hair on Lyoko is shoulder long, wavy and black." "He won't take things seriously! He's gonna end up like William!" "No, he said he would do what we told him." "Yeah, and he's gonna forget! That's why he's my dark cousin! He's gonna be negative pretty soon and he's constantly forgetful!" "Oh crap! Too late now. He's probably already having fun on Lyoko." "Just try to survive and find people who aren't infected and keep them away from those that are!" "O-- AHH!" Yumi had fallen because Mrs. Hertz had tackled her, "AND STAY DOWN YOU ATROCIOUS FREAK OF NATURE!" "Mrs. Hertz, I'm not infected!" "A likely story! How do I know that you aren't one!?" "Look at my teeth and tongue!" "Oh, you're perfectly normal. Sorry Yumi." "It's fine ma'am, we should find more, but show me YOUR teeth!" Mrs. Hertz had revealed her teeth being normal but her tongue was abnormal. "Um, your tongue is purple." "I was eating a grape jaw-breaker when it started." "OK. Let's start finding others. {looks to the right} We can use these sticks to defend ourselves." Back on Lyoko, Jared is fighting William and it's quite visious, "MANTA!" William called out, he lept onto the monster and flew off. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! Jeremy, vehicle, NOW!" "OK! Here's a Fly-glider! It works like Aelita's wings and William's Black Manta. Just put your feet in those foot shaped spots." "Got it! {Step, step} WEEEEEEEEE!! YO! Willy! Get used to butter cos you're toast! HYA!" An air battle had erupted. William's manta had shot lazers, all of which Jared had dodged. Jared kept trying to eliminate the manta, to no avail, Jared jumped off the glider and landed on the black manta. They began to clash. They were at enough velocity that a jump would still land on the manta. William swung, Jared had ducked and kicked the foe's feet, just as Jared was about to strike the final blow, the manta had flipped, Jared knew that stabbing it would de-virtualize the great beast and they were over the digital sea, William had struck with his great blade in effort to get Jared lost in the sea, though Jared had a trick with his arm-blades that made them drill-like. He survived the plunge and had come out of the sea strangling a Kongre. "YA!" Jared had thrown the sea creature and it began to strangle William. Jared drilled through the sea and came out on land right behind Aelita, "To the tower! Now." Over closer to an ice pit earlier, Odd was fighting a Mega-blok. "Jeremy, how do I kill this thing!?" "Odd, there's a symbol under it. If you hit that it should die." "You want me smack its butt!?" "Imagine it's Samantha and you're flirting with her, or some other girl." "I'm gonna be traumatized for life!" Odd started to run, dodging every single lazer. He did a baseball slide under it and stratched the symbol. The creature had begun to spin like mad, it split into two different monsters, a Megatank and a blok. "So X.A.N.A.'s using Polymerization now, great!" The Megatank opened up and started to charge. "LAZER ARROW!" Odd's lazer struck the great sphere and it fell into the pit. Meanwhile the blok did a sucker shot and Odd had been de-virtualized. Back on Earth, Yumi and Mrs. Hertz were fighting off Jim and young girls whom in which were infected, barely making it through; in Russia, Ulrich was defending himself from his own parents. Jared and Aelita had found the activated tower, and to their dismay, a swarm of Tarantulas lead by the Scyphzoa. "Jeremy, what should I do?" "I-I don't know... Maybe X.A.N.A. finally won..." The monsters had began firing their lazers, Jared shielded Aelita not giving up hope, "NONSENSE! EVIL NEVER WINS! We fight until it's over! NEVER GIVE UP!" Jared speeched. He began to glow and his shield even brighter in red, "If we were to just give up, then America wouldn't have freedom, if we just gave up, there'd be no success in life, if we gave up we'd all just be slaves to one another, if we gave up, I.. I wouldn't have gotten a girlfriend back in America who I love..." Jared looked up and clenched his fist, "I wasn't flirting with those girls, I was just trying to be nice. I didn't realize I was flirting until it was too late. X.A.N.A.! I will destroy you!" Jared glowed the brightest shade of blue and his shield red. He began to float up into the air. Everything was dumbstruck. He took off his arm-blades and attatched them to his shield, he aimed his shield at the Scyphzoa. "For my friends, for my girlfriend, for my family, FOR THE WORLD! OMEGA DESTRUCTION!!!" He screamed. His shield fired a lazer with twice the amount of total energy from the lazers that hit his shield. He seemingly eliminated the jellyfish-like beast and all of the spider-like monsters. "Aelita, into the tower!" "OK." Aelita rushed into the tower and landed on the top platform. On Earth, Mrs. Hertz and Yumi were about to be suffocated by the turned humans, Ulrich about to be strangled by his parents. "Tower, de-activated." Jeremy pushed a key on the board swiftly, "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" And the day had restarted. Yumi waking up and sulking again. Sissi asks the same question, "What's wrong? Period?" "No, you already know. But it's alright, I can call Ulrich. People care about me, and I'm alright with that, because I don't need to sulk around." Jared walks to Jeremy's room and knocks. "Yeah?" "Um... didn't I do all of this yesterday?" "Time reversion, it allowed us to repeat today." "So I'm stuck fighting that William dude again?" "No, X.A.N.A. knows that attack will never succeed. Ergo we can change today." "Sweet. Now I can call my girlfriend again!" {bip-bi-dip} "Yeah? OK, I'll put you on speaker." {bip} "Jared, I know that today is a repeat. So make sure you don't make the same mistakes as yesterday." "OK, no problem. And don't worry, I still won't flirt with Yumi or Aelita." "Do you remember the other guy's name?" Ulrich joked. "Yeah, Odd. So that wasn't funny." "Just checking. Also, I think your girlfriend is here in Russia." "Wait, what!? Get on speaker!" And thus ends another adventure. With a new warrior and William still trapped. But yet for the world to be entirely safe from X.A.N.A. sadly. End. Category:Blog posts